Disappeared
by schiffy101
Summary: Right as Fang proposed to Max a new form of Erasers took her and she disappeared into the darkness with them. She gets all her memories erased and brought to a city in Arizona. She starts having dreams of Fang. Very vivid dreams. One day when she went to school, He popped up in her class. The summary sucks but please the story is good in my opinion. Rated T-M incase I'm paranoid.:)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first time doing a story that I'm actually going to continue on this website! SO I hope you like it! Write reviews if you want to give me some pointers and if you liked it or not (: Anyways, I will let you read now (:**

Disappeared

Chapter 1; It's Him.

Max's POV

_This guy__…__ who is he__…__ he__…__ proposed__…__ in my dreams__…_

_He doesn't come to mind__…__ I never saw him__…__. Ever__…_

_Why is he here? In my mind? I don't remember him ever in my life._

_He kissed me__…__ his soft lips__…__. felt so real__…_

_Me kissing back__…__ my hands feeling his heart beat in a fast pace__…_

_His hands running through my golden blonde hair__…_

_Him holding me__…__ making me feel safe__…_

_Being ripped from his embrace__…__ him screaming my name__…_

_Me getting knocked out by these demon looking creatures__…_

_Getting stabbed in the arm and leg__…__ with endless needles of fluid__…_

With that, I shot up in my bed balls of sweat forming on my forehead and trembled in fear. I looked around paranoid that the dream was real. All I saw was my wall covered in posters, my dark blue beanbag chair and desk. I sighed in relief and flopped back down on my bed. I turned my head to look at my clock and it said 5:59. 1 minute before my alarm clock went off.

"Great time for school" I muttered while swinging my blanket off and shooting up off my bed like a rocket. I fell over back on my bed with that dizzy feeling.

I got back up and shrugged to my bathroom then started getting ready for school. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and hair and then swipped on some makeup. Being the weird person I am, I walked out of my bathroom like a model. I strode over to my closet whipped my hair out of my bun, letting my curls fall freely down my back. Then found my green skater skirt white long sleeve shirt, white toms, and white beanie. I checked the time and started freaking out. I had 20 minutes to the bus stop that takes 15 minutes to get to! I threw on my clothes, grabbed my sunglasses and bag, and then flew down the stairs. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a red apple, and started for the bus stop.

I checked my phone and it was the right time for me to be leaving. I sighed, getting out of my stressed mood and started walking in a faster pace to get there quicker. Once I got there I put on my headphones and started listening to Our Last Night- Same Old War.

The bus came down the street rapidly and then came to a halt. I walked down the walkway and went to my regular back seat. I sat down and looked out my window watching the houses and trees fly past it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bus pulled up slowly to the school and dropped us off. I pulled off my sunglasses and walked swiftly into the hell filled school. I walked up to my locker to find my best friend Lily standing next to it.

"Have you seen the new guy yet?" Asked my gossip hungry friend.

"Nope I just got here," I said looking at her makeup-covered face.

"Well I already know that he is gorge! "

She squeaked and spun around clapping her hands.

"I can't wait to see him! I wonder if he plays soccer like me! That would be totes perf! Like we would get married on a soccer field, have soccer playing babies, even have a soccer filled house have everything SOCCER! Or a pink house! Yes! That's better! Or wait-"

I cut her off by smacking my hand on her endless, on going mouth of hers.

"Shut up" I whispered in her ear and started walking to homeroom.

"Wait up Fawn!" she yelled.

I looked around me and saw every girl whispering and giggling. I chose to ignore it. I rolled my eyes and walked into Mr. Phillips classroom, all ready for Bio.

I walked down the aisle to get to my desk in the back of the room. I took out my notebook and started doodling a tree. It was coming along nicely. I think I might-

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" a voice asked cutting my thoughts off.

I looked up and my eyes bulged…

…_It's him__…__.._

**So I hope you liked this first chapter! The Second one will come in a jiffy! Anyways, I'm going to try and keep this story going! Haha I have I can't wait to see how this comes out myself! My boyfriend helped me pick out the side characters haha. So, I hope you have a great day/night or whenever you are reading this story! Haha! Tootle-Loo!**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in like a few weeks I've been real busy in school and sports that I never got a chance to write. But anyways I got this one review when it says that my story sounds a lot like another. I never heard of that story before I'm sorry I never read it I just made this up, I'm sorry. I will delete this story if it's that much a like. I feel really bad now… I'm sorry to that other author if she/he thinks I stole her plot line but I didn't, my boyfriend helped me chose what happens and he doesn't know about this website. I just had to get that cleared out. But anyways, I may just delete this story, I think I'm not good at writing anyway. I love you lovies! Bye! (:**


End file.
